1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail assembly and a computer component securing device with the rail assembly, more particularly to a rail assembly to be secured to a computer component and a computer component securing device having the rail assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a computer component, such as a hard disk, an optical disk drive, a floppy disk drive, etc., is secured directly in a computer housing by screw fasteners, which is inconvenient in terms of assembly and disassembly.
In Taiwanese Utility Model No. M319439, there is disclosed a hard disk pull strap, which is a flexible or elastic band-like structure having two ends connected respectively to two sides of a hard disk. The pull strap can be pulled to move the hard disk so as to facilitate removal of the hard disk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,651, there is disclosed a computer with an accessible storage medium drive assembly, which is likewise for use on a computer component, such as a hard disk, to facilitate installation and removal of the computer component.